Perfect Man
by ElizabethGere
Summary: This is a story about What happens when Jasper and family move into a small town, and Jasper meets the lovely Summer. They have a instant connection. What are they going to do about it? Only time will tell.. Please read and review..
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is a joint story written by my Summer and myself, She is the main writer, I try and add a little here and there. I hope you all like it as much as I have so far. _

_As always we do not own Jasper or anything dealing with twilight or songs or bands talked about. _

* * *

Perfect Man!

Chapter 1

It all started as a normal day at work! My manager hired a new girl. Who I was going to get to train! Everyone made me swear I would be nice. See I never like new people! I got to work and she was already there taking her tests! I introduced my self! Her name was Bella! We started talking a bit and I found out we had a lot in common! She had just moved here with her boyfriend and his family! She was supposed to be going to collage but she couldn't decide what she wanted to go to school for so she got a job in stead and took the semester off! Well time flew by and before I knew it was time for lunches! Which is when I meet her boyfriend! His name is Edward. He is a very good looking guy! He took me and Bella to get lunch. As we talked at lunch I didn't learn much about him! I did though learn a lot about Bella! Such as how they meet, why she moved with them and all about her dad and mom!!

For the next two weeks Bella and I worked every shift together. We became really good friends! She trusted me from day one she said. But she was still hiding some stuff! After work on the last day of her training, she asked if I wanted to go get something to eat. That there were some things she wanted to share with me. I told her I would love to go hang out after work! So as soon as we where done, we head out the door. And there he was waiting on her, he knew what was going on. He asks "so are you ready to learn about me!" "Well sure if your ready to tell me "I answered and I rode with them to IHOP. We ordered our food and they started talk! First I was told about Edwards ability's to read minds. For a min I got really worried cause I thought he could read mine! But come to find out I'm just like Bella he couldn't read mine. Which meant that I was supposed to be friends with them to sum it up! So we get our food and I was picking at my food when Edward said it! "You know I am a ……" and I finished his sentences... "Your a vampire I know! It's ok, I am not scared ….." Bella started to giggle and I did to! He looked at me then Bella and said "What is it with you human girls not being scared of me" and that's when I meet the rest of them! Jasper, Alice, Emmett. Rose and Esma. Bella introduced me to them all. Alice got all excited "Awe a new friend" I fell in love with the whole family! We seat and talked for over two hours! I kept getting weird looks from Jasper though!! It didn't bother me too much. "Wow its getting late I have to head home... it was great meeting you all I hope I can hang out again soon." I said to them "Oh, do you have plans tomorrow cause I would love a shopping buddy" That's when Alice said "Sure I would love to how about you call me around noon and we can meet up?" "Bella has my number!" I told her as I got in my car and drove off!

As I drive away I think about what all just happened! I met the great's people ever. Who happen to be all vampires!? Well I got home and I saw someone standing in my driveway! To my surprise it was Edward. "Omg what are you doing here?"I ask him. He smiled and said I have a few more things to tell you, that I think you need to know "okay shoot" "well first off in your past life you were my twin sister." He told me that thinking I didn't know that already! "Well see you don't know me that well, cause I knew that. I am psychic in some ways! I also know you are my protector Edward" he looked at me in amazement. Shocked about every thing I already knew... "You have no idea how much I have missed you sis, when you died I was so lost without you. "I thought about you everyday for the past 80 years " he said " I know" I told him... At the moment he grabbed me into a hug, and hugged me like he would never let me go! "Your not going to lose me this time Edward I promise." "You and Bella are the most important people in my life!" he said, "I know" I said. "Well you better get back to her be for she see's your gone" I said to him "If you need me, I will be here in two seconds, ok?!" he made sure I knew that, "I have been alive for 25 years without you I think I will be ok tonight! Goodnight" I said. Omg, how did I know all that how did I know him so well?! I really surprise my self, I thought to myself as I walked inside! "Wow my life is about to change" I said to myself!

As I slept that night I dreamed about everyone. Also dreamed of dying and becoming a vampire. I was not scared that they would hurt me. I was scared about how things would change in my life! I hate change and the thought of change gave me a panic attack. I woke up in a sweat, already freak out! But to my surprise I wasn't alone! I was being watched, he was watching me sleep! "Edward, why are you watching me sleep. I am fine" I told him. "Well, no your not you had a bad dream" he said. "I am fine you don't have to stand over me" I said, he smiled at me and left. He knew I was ok, he was juts being a worry wart. I set there thinking about things, I am a no one, no one at all. I just live my life, work, sleep, and eat that's my days normally run together. But now how I am going to figure vampires with all this! My life was so easy and simple, but now its not. Never again will my life be the same.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: This will be a slow be slow updating being there are two of us working on. Once I get a chapter from her and I add my additionally things and correct her txt typing she does.. I will upload._

_As always we do not own Jasper or anything dealing with twilight or songs or bands talked about. _

* * *

Chapter 2

Well the next morning my phone rang early at 10am. Well that's early for me... it was Alice saying she was ready to go shopping. "Okay okay give me 20minutes I will be ready" I told her. "Okay that's fine we are outside waiting" she said, "Okay i will hurry" I said. Omg how in the hell does she know where I live!! I laugh, oh well I guess my big protector told her!! So out the door I head, as I walk out I noticed that Jasper is with her. "Wow if I would have know he was coming I would have put some makeup on or something" I said in my head. "Hey Summer. I hope you don't mind Jasper wanted to go with us." She said as I claimed in the back seat of a black BMW. "Oh, no I don't mind. I really would like a guys opinion on some clothing" I said. He smiled a really sweet smile at me through rear view mirror!

The whole way to the mall we talked about music and movies and everything under the sun . Jasper didn't talk much it was mostly Alice doing the talking! Bitter sweet symphony was playing softly on the radio. I thought that was funny, cause that is one of my favorite songs. See I take things that happen and songs that are played as signs . So with that song playing I took it as a great sign. Jasper sang it softly, I laughed to my self. He is so sweet, but yet so mysterious. I wanted to know about him, about his past. But I guess that can wait for another time. "Summer, do you need to stop and get any thing?" Alice asked. "Um, yeah I could use a potty break and get a diet coke" I answer. So we pulled in to a small gas station. Jasper gets out and opened my door for me . "Thanks." I say and smile at him . "My pleaser." he said back and smiles back at me. OMG! was he flirting with me? I think to myself as I head in and garb a snack and a coke and pee. They filled up the car while I was inside. I went to open my door and get in when Jasper said "Oh no you don't. No lady should have to open their own door as long as I am around" so he opened my door and I climbed in! Alice looked a little up set about how much he was help me out . We get back on the topic of music when Alice ask "So, Summer what your favorite group?" I answer "Well, um I like boy-bands. You know like New Kids On The Block and Backstreet Boys" I said embarrassed. "Omg! No way, wow that's crazy" Alice said. "Well not all New Kids On The Block music is that bad Alice!" Jasper chimed in. "But really right now I work so much I don't have time to listen to anything!!" I say. After that we all get quiet again until we get to the mall. As I went to get out when Jasper steps out and says "Oh no you don't! I open your door remember when I'm around." "Oh yeah, I forgot" I say to him and smile!

Alice drug us into every store the mall had to offer. She made me try on more clothes than I have ever in my whole 25 years of life! At the first chance I got I use the restroom. As I came out I heard them argue "Jasper you like her? Don't you? I see the way you look at her" Alice said to him. Trying to be quiet and unseen I hear Jasper "Alice, what are you talking about darlin', I love you!" and see him kiss her. That made her drop the topic for the time. At that I made myself seen, we had about 20 more stores. When I told Alice, I was done. But she was free to do the rest and I would watch. So as I snacked on ice cream and talked to Jasper. While Alice tried on the rest of the mall. I thought to myself how much I really liked Jasper, and what all we had in common and he was just all around a amazing person. So, seven hours later we finely heading back home. I fall asleep on the way home to the song, I knew I loved you by Savage Garden. I an woken up by Jasper caring me into my house and putting me into bed . "Thanks I am so worn out from today" I said to him "No problem sleep tight, okay? I will call you in the morning" he says as he kisses my forehead .


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: This is the last one for now.. Once I get the next update I will get it up asap.. Please read and review. Helps us know if we are making everyone happy and enjoy our story. _

_As always we do not own Jasper or anything dealing with twilight or songs or bands talked about. _

* * *

Chapter 3

The next day he calls as he promised to check on me. An to make sure I am able to find where he put my bags. That day at work Bella had to know all about our shopping trip and why Jasper was in such a great mood. "Um I don't know, we talked a lot about everything. We get along great, but I love Alice as well shes an amazing person." I tell Bella. "Well they argued this morning before I left. They have never had a fight the whole time I have known them. I think Alice's visions are telling her things she doesn't like." Bella said. "Well we shouldn't worry, Bella really I think that if something was going on we would know." Just as I got done saying that. Edward and Jasper came in. Bella headed toward the back of the store while following Edward. When Jasper looked at me and said, "I think you need to heard this too. You are part of the family now and so." "Um okay, on my way" I say as I followed them. "She's gone! Alice left we don't know where she went or why." Edward said sadly. At that I turned and looked at Jasper. He had tears running down his face. I don't know what came over me, but I hugged him. I felt so bad, she was his whole life. He is so lost now without her! Edward whisper something to Bella, and made her swear not to say anything. I was to busy trying to calm Jasper down to even pay attention to Edward talking to Bella! "So do we go look for her or do we stay put? " I ask. "Well I think its best to stay put for now. Alice knows what she doing and I think she will come back on her own in time." Edward says. As Bella heads back into work I ask Edward, "Um do you think I should come home with y'all now? Cause I really don't want to leave Jasper this upset" Edward answers "If you can, I would really like help taken care of him. I have to leave to hunt this afternoon, and I don't think he needs to be alone." "Okay, give me a minute I will make up something, so I can leave" I say! I walked up front and told Bella what I was doing. She was so grateful that I was going to help out today. "Thank you so much, sometimes I feel like I have to do it all." Bella said. "Well not any more I am here now, and as Jasper said I am now family so you have my help Bella" I told her. "Um, Tracy my sugar is way to high. I think I need to go home, and rest." I said to Tracy. "Okay, well if they are that bad I don't think you should be driving." she said. "Um well" I stammered. When Edward walked up and said "Well Summer, I will take you to our house cause I don't think you should be alone in case something happens." "Um okay thanks. Yeah I think that's a good ideal too" I replied back. "Call me and give me updates okay" Bella called as I clocked out. I garbed my stuff and of course Edward had to carry my stuff out cause I was supposed to be 'sick'. So we headed to my house first cause I needed to change and grab some stuff cause I really didn't know when I was going to come back home.

Well I climbed into the backseat to find Jasper had moved to the backseat with me! He was crying so hard "Summer, I don't know what to do I am so lost without her" he said "awe Jasper its okay I will stay with you as long as you need me too!" I tell him while holding him. Edward was watching in the rear-view mirror. I feel so bad for him, she was his whole life .

So most of the afternoon Jasper and I talked and watched movies. Before we knew it, it was time for Edward to go hunting. So Jasper and I where left alone. I should be scared, he could so easily kill me. He wouldn't though I knew that much. The next moment something happened I can't explain it, just out of no where he kissed me! "I am sorry I shouldn't have done that Summer." He said after pulling way from the kiss. His lips felt amazing and just cool enough to make me tingle. "Oh Jasper its ok. Your on the rebound I understand" I tell him. "No Summer that's just it I know why she left. I think you should know as well. Summer she saw us together. She told me your are my soul mate and she knew if she stayed I never would have made the decision to leave her no matter how much I loved you! And I do love you, have sense I first laid eyes on you, I knew you had my heart." I sat there stunned, what do I say to this. I had only really known him for two days. Could I really fall in love with someone that fast!


End file.
